


Much to Offer

by Turkborne



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asphyxiation, Chastity, Dirty Talk, Incest, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Physical Abuse, Rape, Ring gag, Verbal Abuse, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkborne/pseuds/Turkborne
Summary: This is very simply Zarkon raping and abusing Lotor. Read the tags, proceed with caution and have fun kids. There really isn't much more to say than Lotor gets wrecked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is beta'd by the lovely genjishimemeda. (Check 'em out on tumblr~) He was a doll and rescued me from my sleep-deprived phone writing. Autocorrect is evil and I shouldn't be allowed to do that again. Ever. T_T
> 
> This is all fixed up now though. ^_^

A choked cry tore from his lips and two clawed fingers hooked into his ass. It burned, it hurt. His voice was hoarse. Lotor was used already- fucked in  his mouth mercilessly and unable to do a thing to stop it. The harsh metal of a ring gag had seen to that. His body shuddered with revulsion. 

Zarkon’s voice carried firmly over his cries. “Beg for it. Beg for it or you know what happens.”

Visions of worse pains flowed through his mind. He was unable to refuse him, not now and not like this. “Father- please, Father-”

“What a  _ slut.  _ Just like your mother. She begged for my cock too,” he scoffed at his son, scissoring his fingers and opening him up wider. “Little altean whore would do anything for galran dick. It was something to see. I would have loved to have both of you cumsluts on your knees for me but no matter, I'll make use of your ass instead.”

Zarkon's fingers pulled away, leaving him gaping for a short moment. He lined himself up and roughly shoved his cock in. Lotor heard the broken scream before he realized it was his own. Pain rattled his bones. 

He felt the hand curl in his hair and fist white locks. Tears pricked at his eyes. Lotor was no stranger to this abuse. He knew what was coming. Zarkon knew it too. It's why he didn't have to tie up his son anymore. The boy had become part and parcel of his own abuse.

“Say it,” the order was firm. There were no doubts- no mistakes allowed.

“-Y-yes, Father. I'm your altean whore,” the words came easily, falling like petals from a tree in a spring windstorm. 

His hair was tugged hard, making his back arch and twist. His neck strained and he whimpered. These were the noises the emperor love to wring from bodies beneath him. His son had watched it with prisoners and whores- now that he was old enough he endured it. 

Zarkon licked a wet path up his neck and bit. Blood streamed from the fang marks the moment teeth were removed. Lotor was his and the cage keeping his cock from straying ensured that. The prince would always belong to the emperor.

Lotor wept as Zarkon thrust harder. This wouldn't end for some time yet, but an orgasm was approaching. It wasn't his own but he knew what to do to expedite it. He clamped down around his father's cock, tightening his ass. A grunt came from above him and his stomach flipped within him.

A resounding snarl came from above him. “I gave you no such order-!” 

The hand in his hair held firm and Zarkon's other hand clamped tightly around his neck. Instinct and panic set in. Lotor was a fighter and this pulled all of that to the forefront. Both his hands pulled fruitlessly at Zarkon's.

“You are weak. Give in.” The order rang in the air around them both. The emperor wanted his toy to yield and break. Not this time.

Lotor thrashed and his claws started to bite into his father's wrist and hand. He was shoved down, his father rapping him over the back of the head like a child then pulling out.

“I'm not done with you, disobedient whelp,” he hissed. Lotor whimpered. His father grabbed him and hefted him over. It didn't matter how he resisted right now, not really. Haggar had boosted him less than a half hour prior to their  _ session. _ There was no escape but unconsciousness for Lotor.

“Father, please-!” Lotor's protests were quickly cut off by his father's hand squeezing his throat again. 

“You need training. You don't like having your neck held by your emperor? Not to worry. That's why I locked you up. So easy to associate things with pleasure when they're the only things you get orgasms with. Do you want to cum? How long has it been?” Zarkon taunted, his hand finally pulling away and brushing the panting half-galran's cheek instead.

“You haven't let me. Not since you 'trained’ me the first time, Father,” Lotor snarled back, turning his head aside. He didn't believe for a moment he would be allowed to cum, to orgasm or experience pleasure. His father didn't allow for such trivial things.

Yet the soft clicks of a locking mechanism being released filled the room. Lotor nearly sobbed when his father's warm hand wrapped around his cock, holding it gently. His back arched and toes curled. He was so sensitive from being denied the stimulation overwhelmed him. His vision blanked out and he pushed his hips up into that touch.

“Yes, I think denial suits you beautifully and training will be the solution. However, rewarding you for bad behavior is hardly something I can allow, my son,” Zarkon purred and pulled his hand back. Lotor was dazed and by the time he had regained a semblance of focus the cage was already being locked on again.

“No- no, please! Father!” He begged, it felt disgusting but he did it. It was the only way to get the cage off and his body sang with need for it.

"Ride me. Show me how willing to be a well-trained whore you are for me and I'll consider starting your training this time,” Zarkon purred. He wanted to make Lotor take part in his own destruction. It was not the first time and he knew it wouldn't be the last. 

Zarkon rolled onto his back and reached out, grabbing the gag. He smiled at Lotor and sat up just as the prince straddled him. Lotor opened his mouth. A word wasn't needed. His jaw ached but he didn't care- not if he might get out of this cage.

Lotor lowered himself into Zarkon's length as drool started to pool in his mouth. His father's fingers reached in and started to play, as if knowing it was happening. Wetness dropped into his chest as he started to bounce.

“Look at this, you're dripping wet. Nice and slutty, just how you should be, my prince. I should keep you beside my throne like this. Make sure everyone knows your place beside me.” Zarkon laughed, “Faster now. Harder too. Don't keep me waiting.”

Lotor grunted and complied. That didn't stop the hand from pulling out of his mouth and stroking his cheek. Those fingers shoved into his mouth again, making more drool drip down his body. He was struck again.

“Messy boy. Work harder for me,” Zarkon snarled. Lotor moved as much as he could and still the strikes came across his cheeks. Again and again the orders came- telling him harder, faster, to clench. 

Still Zarkon didn't cum.

Lotor just wanted an end. He grabbed his father's wrist and pulled- earning him the beginning of a snarl until he placed his father's palm against his neck.  _ Train me. _

The hand squeezed tight. Lotor couldn't breathe and he wasn't sure if he was still moving. He felt the thrusting though. Then he was filled to the brim, knotted, and his neck released.

“Maybe you don't need training…” Zarkon mused, fingers shoving into Lotor's mouth. A smirk pulled at the emperor's features.

Lotor whimpered and his eyes fluttered shut. He wanted it so badly but he had royally screwed up. He never should have given in.

“You just want Daddy's attention, don't you? I'll consider your request, my son,” Zarkon voice cut through him all the way to his core. Lotor swallowed back a retort letting it all wash over him. “After all, you have so much to offer.”

Tears pricked at Lotor's eyes. Why hadn't the Red Lion chosen him?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please hit that kudos button if you'd like to see more! 
> 
> Comment if you can.


End file.
